1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to support means and, more particulary, to improved shock-absorbing microphone supports.
2. PRIOR ART
Microphones are usually directly connected to rigid supports such as stands, booms and the like so that when either the microphone or the support is jarred, the microphone suffers noise generation and sound distortion, as well as possible damage. Thus, microphone holders such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,324,254, 1,887,637, 4,040,547, 3,562,446, 2,421,437, 2,235,518, 2,129,898 and 2,122,778 are all subject to the above-described deficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved microphone suspension assembly which will effectively cushion the microphone against sudden jarring, bumps and knocks that can produce noises, sound distortion and damage to the microphone. Such assembly should preferably be adjustable and easy to install and remove.